The present invention relates to the use of an emergency ejection procedure by airplane pilots or other crew members immediately upon the need arising for ejection from their aircraft. More particularly, the ejector seat with a standard sub-vertical inclination of this invention preserves the integrity of the pilot's body at the moment of ejection and reduces or even eliminates any risk of consequential physical after-effects and thus, in a hostile zone of operation, increases the pilot's ability to survive.
In the past and conventionally, a pilot was ejected from an aircraft by firing an explosive device situated beneath the center of a seat having a rigid framework, thereby transferring the thrust of the kinetic load of the explosion to the spinal column and rib cage with the consequent risk of serious trauma to various internal organs and the surrounding muscular skeletal structure.
To a large extent, the invention disclosed hereby remedies this severe drawback.